


The Good In Them

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Former Spice Runner Poe Dameron, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mistaken Poe/Zorii, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Parental Estrangement, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron is a Good Friend, Pre-Slash, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Soft Ben Solo, This Shit’s Canon Compliant Because Goddamn TROKR Didn’t Contradict It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe comes back from being a spice runner, and Ben is the first one he wants to see.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Rise Of Kylo Ren Compliant Fics, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	The Good In Them

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Reunion
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The spice runner’s ship that Poe Dameron never managed to get rid of touched down on the planet of Adani, where Luke Skywalker’s ship was. He had contacted Ben ahead of time, letting him know that he was coming to see him, and the look on Ben’s face was more than worth it.  
  
Ben had changed. He was eighteen years old now, technically an adult — it would have been easy to just write him off as the boy who thought the best of Poe even when Poe was at his worst. The hero worshipper, basically. But Ben wasn’t a boy anymore; he was a man, and Poe was all but amazed by the very thought, trying to get used to it. It was awkward, knowing that Ben Solo was now a man. Really awkward, actually.  
  
It was doubly awkward considering he hadn’t seen Ben in five years. Doubly awkward considering that he had good as abandoned Ben. He had simply run out on the boy who looked up to him as well as Poe’s own father. Like he didn’t feel like enough of an idiot. Enough of a fool.  
  
Even stepping out felt uncertain. His feet trembled at least a little bit even as he walked out, over the grass, towards the path leading towards the Temple. He couldn’t help but think of holos he’d seen, where two people ran through meadows towards each other. Was he expecting that to happen with him and Ben?  
  
Ben certainly ran towards him. A lanky figure in pale robes, contrasting heavily with his black hair. “Poe!” he shouted, and the way his voice sounded — it was like he didn’t have to worry about Ben hating him. Somehow, the idea of Ben hating him felt uncomfortable wedged under his skin.  
  
Poe grinned despite himself. “Ben!”  
  
Ben came to a halt in front of him in that moment, panting. “Poe,” he said. “You came back.”  
  
“I did.”  
  
“You came to see me.”  
  
“Ben,” Poe said. “Of course I would. I always would.”  
  
***  
  
It was a good thing, Poe thought, that they had separate huts. Finding one to meet in was one of those things that was cozy, now that Poe thought about it. Sitting across from each other — even as Poe filled Ben in, one of the things that Ben seemed confused about was Zorii. Zorii was brilliant and sharp, but theirs had been more of a weird companionship in between their rivalry. Like only they knew what it was like, being out in the streets of Kijimi.  
  
“Zorii?” Poe laughed even as he spoke. “Not really — I mean, she’s good at what she does, and we were the closest you got to friends out there, but we never really got beyond, y’know, just sniping at each other.”  
  
Ben nodded. He looked, somehow, a bit doubtful...before relaxing, at least. He had a talent for reading minds. Poe didn’t know if that was amazing or scary, if he was to be perfectly honest. The idea that someone could all but hold your mind in the palm of your hand.  
  
Poe leaned forward. “Ben,” he said. “I don’t think Zorii even likes me in that way.”  
  
“Right. It’s just...weird.” A sigh from Ben. “Why did you run away anyway? I mean, I didn’t think anything was wrong at home or something.”  
  
Poe nodded. “Right. It’s that...I wasn’t happy with Dad. I thought even talking to him was a lot like walking on eggshells. Maybe worse than that; trying to navigate a minefield.”  
  
“I...know what you mean.” Of course Ben would accept him. Ben, who had issues with his parents himself. Poe supposed he couldn’t judge the eighteen year old, not for something that Poe could relate to all too well.  
  
Poe continued. “I thought that putting hyperspace lanes between us would at least help. Shows how much I know, doesn’t it?” He sounded wry, rueful, on the last sentence. Poe supposed he felt as much too.  
  
“You were sixteen,” Ben said. “Sixteen year olds don’t know any better. Force, I was sixteen once.”  
  
“I know.” Poe said, smiling.  
  
Ben laughed. It was good, Poe thought, to get a laugh out of him. Of course, there was the fact Ben was a piece of him that Poe realized he needed. Someone that just made sense that he was there. Someone who was meant to be there.  
  
Then Ben said, “I almost wish I could get out of here.”  
  
“You don’t want to be me, Ben.”  
  
“I know. It’s just...” Ben went quiet for a while. Poe could only assume that he just went places, places that Poe couldn’t follow. “People keep talking. About what I should be, who I am, what I am. They go on about how powerful I am, and I’m sick of it. I don’t even want to be the most powerful Jedi ever. I just want to be normal. I just want to be...okay.”  
  
“Have you told Tai?” Poe said.  
  
Ben was quiet for a while. Then, “Some of it. He’s been good to me, at least. I’m just...Voe thinks that just because I’m powerful, my life’s perfect. And I didn’t tell Tai this but...” He broke off. The way he sounded, he seemed on the verge of having a panic attack.  
  
“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Ben,” Poe said.  
  
“She doesn’t get it,” Ben said bitterly. “Voe doesn’t get any of it. She doesn’t have the sounds of the universe in her head. I’d give anything to be normal. I would.”  
  
“It’s because Voe doesn’t know you,” Poe said. He kept his voice gentle. “It’s because she doesn’t see you. She sees a rival, someone to overcome. It’s because people force you into a role you can’t fit. You don’t have to be who they are, Ben. I like you as you are. Brilliant. Brave. Strong.”  
  
“I don’t feel those things.”  
  
“I know you are,” Poe said.  
  
Ben smiled faintly. “You never stop seeing the good in me, do you?”  
  
“You saw the good in me.” Poe took Ben’s hand. He was struck by how small his hand seemed in comparison to Ben’s. It was odd, feeling protected by someone three years younger, but Poe felt it nonetheless. “My turn.”  
  
Ben’s smile got brighter, wider.  
  
***  
  
Poe had to leave, of course. Head back to Yavin IV — the toughest aspect would be reconciling with his father. It would be worth it, of course. Patching over things with the parent that he had left behind — his still-living parent. Making everything okay.  
  
“Poe,” Ben said, softly, “Are you gonna be all right?”  
  
“I am,” Poe said. He tried to smile. “Really. And so are you.”  
  
He hugged Ben. He couldn’t help but linger a while.  
  
“Hey, Poe?” Ben said, once Poe drew away — looked into that face that did nothing but trust him.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I like you as you are too.” Poe had a feeling Ben was about to say something more. Whatever Ben said next, Poe was unworthy of it.  
  
"Thank you,” Poe said. “You’ll do wonderfully, Ben. I know it.”  
  
Ben smiled. “Thank you.”


End file.
